


Make you hear my love

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf!Sam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic!Gabriel, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: Sam was born deaf. His father told him it was a weakness, Dean just wanted Sam to be happy and Gabriel...Gabriel didn't know. When he found out, he felt awful for making fun of Sam and proceeded to do all he could to make the younger man feel loved and appreciated. It leads to sticky notes, glitter pens, torn-up sheet music, a small wooden box and a white dove.





	

_'Sam Winchester, will you go to prom with me?'_

Sam couldn't help the joyous laugh that bubbled up in his throat as his boyfriend lowered himself down to one knee and offered him a little ring made of Haribo.

"I would be honoured," grinned Sam and Gabriel's face lit up as he jumped to his feet and popped the ring in Sam's mouth.

A few surrounding students clapped whilst others rolled their eyes and Sam felt it appropriate to lean forward and capture the shorter boy's lips. When they pulled apart, Gabriel was smiling softly at him, golden eyes shining with affection and Sam's heart somersaulted in his chest.

"I love you," he whispered quietly and Gabriel mouthed the words back.

The shorter boy slipped his hand into Sam's before he whisked them both back to their flat.

When they finally reached it, Gabriel shoved Sam into the younger man's room (because for some reason, being deaf constitutes as needing a bigger room for the wheel chair that all deaf people own - come on guys, 'disabled' doesn't only have one meaning) and Sam's back hit the mattress as Gabriel straddled him.

Sam laughed as Gabriel pressed sloppy kisses to his face and the shorter man grinned at the joyous sound. When they finally settled down, Sam pecked Gabriel on the nose and Gabe's expression softened as he cupped his lover's cheek tenderly.

"I can't believe you're mine," said Gabriel, articulating each word clearly so Sam could read his lips and the younger man chuckled as he tangled his hand in Gabriel's hair.

"I should be saying that to you," whispered Sam and Gabriel captured his lips once more, their tongues tangling sweetly.

Gabe pulled back to grin at his lover.

 _'You are beautiful,'_ he signed and Sam shook his head as his cheeks flushed pink.

 _'Thankyou,'_ he signed back, not quite meeting Gabriel's eyes.

Gabriel smiled fondly and rolled off Sam to lie beside him on the too-small bed.

 _'How did we get here?'_ Gestured Gabriel after a moment and Sam propped himself up on one elbow to shoot him a questioning glance.

 _'Us,'_ signed Gabriel in reply then pulled a face. _'What made you choose me?'_

Sam rolled his eyes. _'You mean, what made me choose you after you proved yourself a complete jerk when we first met?'_

Gabe pouted. _'No need to hurt my feelings.'_

Sam grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover, tugging him close to his chest as he pressed kisses to his lips.

"Oh no, I'm mad at you," huffed Gabriel as he pretended to shove his moose of a lover away.

Sam caught the word 'mad' from the corner of his eye and it prompted him to straddle Gabriel properly as he kissed his neck and chest as Gabriel eventually gave up struggling and let himself be manhandled (it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy Sam holding him anyway).

 _'I am so lucky to have you,'_ gestured Gabriel and Sam cuddled up to him, burying his nose in his neck and smiling when Gabriel wrapped an arm around him as he stroked his hair.

Gabriel still couldn't help but feel in awe of the fact that Sam, a law student a little over eight years younger than him, had decided to give him a chance after their disastrous first meeting.

When Sam had first started University and Gabriel was a mature student in his fourth year of food science, they found that they shared a history class together. It turned out that Sam had an interest in mythology and Gabriel had picked it to gain extra credit, but also because he liked to hear about all the messed up things people did in the name of supernatural beings (it was also a way to annoy his strict, no-nonsense parents, but that was another story).

The Professor was all for letting his students discuss matters between themselves as it promoted originality and independent thought rather than being spoon-fed all the answers, so it wasn't uncommon to find two students arguing from across the hall during a lecture.

Sam preferred to stay out of such things as being deaf tended to have its disadvantages when you couldn't actually hear what someone was shouting from twenty seats over. Because of this and the fact that Sam always used a laptop to read the lesson's content as the lecturer spoke to the class (he'd never requested an interpreter and found that his grades hadn't suffered because of it), very few people actually knew of his disability. He preferred to keep it that way.

Besides, he was fantastic at lip reading and he could hold a conversation with most people if he could see their mouths properly.

Obviously, the substitute lecturer that had joined them on the fifth week hadn't got the memo that one of his students was deaf and had called his name to answer the question on the most recent topic of Loki the Trickster God.

Sam didn't react at first, too engrossed with the mythology article saved in the shared drive of the history department, so the substitute glowered at him (apparently) and shouted his name even louder. It was only when the student beside him elbowed his ribs did Sam actually look up from his laptop.

"Glad you could join us," the lecturer drawled sarcastically, but Sam had difficulty lip reading so far back in the hall and just cocked his head in confusion.

The Professor grew annoyed and growled his question once more, but the change in tone hadn't changed the fact that Sam was still deaf and he frowned and shook his head in hopes of conveying that he didn't understand (after all, very few people actually knew sign language and it would have been a far stretch to assume that the stocky, elderly, balding man at the front was one of those few).

Sam wasn't stupid though and he knew he'd been insulted when all the students in the hall burst into laughter, including the Professor (even though he tried to hide it). He glanced around the snickering faces to find one short, golden-haired student grinning at him smugly from the next section of seating, and he scowled disapprovingly.

The lesson continued after that and although Sam knew that very few of the people in the class actually knew of his deafness, he couldn't help but harbour a grudge against the golden-haired boy who thought he was clever by mocking Sam for not hearing the question.

When the next lecture rolled around, Sam made sure to sit closer to the front to ensure he could tell what the substitute was saying and when he got picked on that time, he was prepared.

He was asked his opinion on Loki's character and whether he was seen as good or evil and Sam chose his words carefully, basing his argument on all the tales they'd learned and the representations of his children and how the other Gods saw him. He argued how Loki was quite cowardly and had only helped the other Gods for his own means, choosing to aid them only when it suited him or when he would receive a reward for it.

The substitute seemed impressed by his argument, but his attention was directed a little further up the hall when someone decided that Sam was wrong.

Sam turned around to find the same smug-looking blond guy mouthing off about the reasons why Loki was, in fact, a good person.

He caught the other man's lips forming the words _'forced into it', 'misunderstood'_ and _'trying to help'_ and he felt an unreasonable need to argue when the other students laughed at the boy's explanation in all the right places, as if they were actually enjoying whatever nonsense he was sprouting. The final straw was when the Professor looked like he was actually considering the boy's words as a plausible argument and for the first time ever, Sam felt the need to defend himself.

"He only rescued Idun because he gave her to Thiazi in the first place and he only did that to save his own neck!" Reasoned Sam and the golden-haired man snorted.

"He only rescued her to save his own neck too, but he could've just left her there; either way he'd have been hunted, but he chose to do the right thing."

Sam shook his head. This guy obviously had a twisted way of looking at things.

"He constantly swapped sides whenever it suited him and he betrayed both of them for self-preservation alone. How is that perceived as 'good'?"

The other man laughed condescendingly, as if Sam was some uninformed toddler.

"The Gods forced him to lie under a venomous serpent and tied him down by his own son's entrails, leaving him in agony until he broke free at Ragnarok. Are you surprised he only looked out for himself?"

The boy's head turned to one side slightly as he looked around at the other students for support (who gladly gave it him like the sheep they were), so Sam had a hard time catching most of the words and didn't have an argument ready when golden-hair stared at him expectantly. 

Mistaking this for his own triumph, the older student wiggled his eyebrows and plastered a smirk on his face as he sat down and placed his hands behind his head.

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but after realising that there wasn't anything to say without letting onto the fact that he had no idea what the other boy had said, he slumped into his chair and immersed himself back in the lesson. 

He scowled when the Professor smiled at him in a way that said 'better luck next time'.

After that, Sam and the other boy (he found out his name was 'Gabriel'), argued every lecture for the next month and if Sam was honest with himself, he actually enjoyed debating issues with the older boy, feeling proud when he won and even more determined to study his facts when he lost. Even Gabriel seemed to look forward to their (almost) daily discussions and their arguments became infamous amongst the history department and its students.

A month later, one Friday afternoon, the two were found arguing over which mythology was more plausible; Greek or Norse and the other students were delighted with the petty jabs and insults at each other's egos and intelligences (which was fairly normal between the pair).

Sam, who favoured Greek, had presented a very mature argument based on why Greek mythology was more influential amongst its believers and Gabriel had quickly interjected with the appeal of Norse mythology and how some of its figures were similar to those in religions practiced today.

Sam had rolled his eyes and explained that Norse stories were more outlandish and was about to give an example when Gabriel felt the need to reiterate his point.

"C'mon kid, are you deaf or just stupid?" He scoffed and the few people who actually knew Sam paled.

Sam paused, stunned for a moment and when Gabriel opened his mouth to elaborate, Sam frowned.

"Yes."

Gabriel hesitated, confused, before raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

The Professor (their regular rather than the substitute) kept quiet and let Sam come out in his own way. Sam was grateful, if only to see Gabriel so befuddled.

"I _am_ deaf," said Sam as he signed the same words with his hands. Gabriel's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before his eyes turned suspicious.

"But you can hear me," replied Gabriel before frowning as he realised how stupid that must have sounded.

The corners of Sam's mouth turned upwards.

"You enunciate very clearly." Gabriel wasn't staring at his face and it was only then that Sam realised he'd automatically signed all of his words.

"You lip read?" Asked Gabriel and Sam nodded.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds as the rest of the class glanced at each other in a mixture of confusion, nervousness and concern before the Professor quietly cleared his throat (although Sam didn't know that) and the lesson slowly continued.

When Monday rolled around, Sam internally groaned at all the pitying looks he kept receiving and he pressed himself into the corner of the lecture hall at the back, not wanting to feel all the sorrowful stares boring into his back like all the other times he'd had to go through whenever a teacher or another student (or he himself) introduced him as being deaf.

And this year was going so well.

Sam didn't have many friends. Between all the moving schools because of his dad's job and people avoiding him for fear of looking stupid trying to talk to the deaf kid, Sam preferred the company of his books and his brother (who had learned to sign and taught him to lip read by signing through each word with him).

Other people tended to over-exaggerate their lip movements when they heard of Sam's disability (which was highly confusing for Sam and made other people think he was unintelligent) or tried speaking slow and loud in hopes that by some miracle, he would suddenly be able to hear.

Some people tried to communicate by text, which worked for a short while, but looked ridiculous and eventually became tedious for people who could hear and he was often left out of group discussions as it was easier to 'explain later'.

Even his military-minded dad hadn't learned to sign anything past _'hello'_ and _'goodbye'_ as he complained that it was too expressive and wasted time (another reason he had spent so long with his brother trying to learn to lip read). It was his father who had forced him to use his voice, making sure he knew how to control it so he wouldn't be seen as having a weakness. It was also easier for his dad to not have to live in a silent house with a _'problem child'_. 

Sam tried not to speak around his father, if only to irritate him. Dean had protested but had been secretly pleased that Sam had chosen to speak around him.

He glanced around the lecture hall and had to turn away when he saw the varying degrees of pity on each student's face.

Gabriel wouldn't look at him and Sam sighed. Well, it had been nice being treated like a 'normal' student whilst it had lasted.

He stayed quiet for the first half of the lesson, reverting back to studying from his laptop, when he was knocked out of his musings by the student next to him lightly tapping his arm.

When he looked up, his Professor was signing a question to him (nothing new as he'd known of Sam's deafness and often talked to him after class, ensuring he understood the lesson. The only reason he hadn't asked the lecturer to do that in lessons was because he didn't want to draw attention to himself).

"Fenrir was Loki's son; a wolf-like being who killed Odin during Ragnarok," replied Sam almost disinterestedly and he was about to return his attention to his laptop when he caught the Professor's head turn to someone else in the class; someone who had stood up, hands moving a little uncertainly and lips slow as they sounded each word out as if the person wasn't entirely convinced of what he was saying.

Sam's eyes widened when he registered golden hair and a careful but determined expression resting on a familiar face.

He was even more shocked when he realised that Gabriel wasn't signing to the Professor, but to him.

 _'He also bit the hand of-'_ Gabriel's hands faltered as he realised he didn't know how to sign the next word and Sam's lip twitched.

"Spell it out," said Sam slowly, hands imitating his words and Gabriel nodded, a tiny determined frown on his face.

 _'He bit the hand of T-Y-R.'_ Sam smiled encouragingly and Gabriel's face lit up when he spotted Sam's nod of approval.

The Professor glanced between them both, a knowing grin on his face before he coughed lightly.

"Correct, Gabriel." He glanced at Sam. "Maybe you should pay more attention, Sam." The words were signed at the same time and Sam grinned back and rubbed a fist over his heart.

_'Sorry.'_

Gabriel sat back down and beamed at Sam and the younger Winchester couldn't help but grin back, heart lifting in his chest as he realised that someone (who he didn't really know outside of lectures) had made an effort to communicate with him in a way he could understand.

Over the next few lessons, Gabriel's signing became more confident and Sam smiled when a few other students took it upon themselves to learn ASL.

The next week, Gabriel waited for Sam outside the hall and he tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

He waved with a grin and Sam chuckled.

"You didn't have to learn ASL for me."

_'I wanted to. You should not have to nostril read everything.'_

Sam snorted and Gabriel frowned in confusion.

_'What?'_

" _Lip_ read," said Sam slowly, hands gesturing the words at the same pace.

Gabriel opened his mouth before smiling in embarrassment.

_'Sorry.'_

Sam shook his head with a grin before putting a hand to his mouth.

_'Thankyou.'_

Gabriel smiled softly and Sam realised he didn't find that face so annoying anymore.

 

* * *

 

Four months later, Sam and Gabriel were lying in the younger Winchester's room, discussing anything that came to mind (in a mixture of signing and speaking) and Gabriel frowned in sympathy when Sam told him about his high school girlfriend who he had had to leave behind in another state because his father had made their family move to another city.

Jessica had tried hard with him, becoming fluent in in ASL and being patient with him when he didn't catch her words. He had loved Jess for the two years they had courted and she had loved him. He loved her intelligence, her wit, her beauty, just as she loved his brain, his kindness and his tender heart.

Then, one Saturday night, they had broken up after Sam had told her about him leaving town (it was a mutual agreement of course) and they had rarely kept in contact since (Jess was busy with her medical studies and her new boyfriend and Sam was busy with his own studies and resentment of his father).

Gabriel pulled Sam into a hug and it was only then that Sam realised he was crying.

 _'I never saw eye to eye with my parents either. Or most of my brothers for that matter,'_ Gabriel admitted and Sam focused all his attention on the fluid movement of his friend's hands; the way they seemed so focused, so calm and steady and reassuring. 

He vaguely registered Gabriel's face resting next to his ear and he felt the gentle brush of lips against his ear as Gabriel spoke the words softly as he signed them, his mind lost in memories and Sam couldn't find it in himself to protest (not to mention he rather liked it).

 _'My mother is not the most understanding of people and she thinks I am wasting my time studying food science rather than following the family business. She thinks I would be better holed up in an office fifteen floors up with my father as my boss.'_ Gabriel sighed softly and the breeze tickled Sam's ear.

 _'Father never had time for us. Any of us. He was always working and my brother Michael,'_ he spelled the name out, _'was exactly the same. Lucifer was the rebel child and he ended up in a juvenile prison at sixteen. I've not heard anything from Raphael in four years, which leaves little Castiel. The Angel of the family. Almost.'_

Gabriel huffed a soft laugh and Sam couldn't help but smile with him. 

_'Cas is the only one I keep in touch with.'_ He sighed quietly, the mood turning more solemn. _'The only one who cares.'_

Sam frowned at the slight slumping of his friend's body.

"I care," he whispered and Gabriel pulled back to gaze at him.

Neither of them knew who leaned forwards first, but Sam soon found his back on the floor as Gabriel straddled him, their hands roaming over each other's bodies as their lips found one another.

They licked inside each other's mouths, desperate and hungry as they pressed closer and when they finally pulled apart for air, Gabriel was looking at Sam as though he'd pulled the stars from the sky for him.

Sam brushed a stray lock of hair from Gabriel's face, smiling when the older boy nuzzled his hand.

"Kiss me again," murmured Sam and Gabriel happily complied.

 

* * *

 

Sam had expected to go slow. He had expected for Gabriel to want to keep their relationship a secret, especially when his parents had thrown a fit when Gabe had come out as bisexual (practically disowning him) and Sam's father didn't even know of his affinity for both males and females (Dean did, but that was only because his brother was too nosey for his own good when it came to his little brother - he didn't pry as much after the way he'd found out about Sam's sexuality).

Gabriel didn't go slow. For the following month, Gabriel made sure to show everyone that Sam belonged to him and most of the University knew about their relationship at the end of said month.

Sam loved it.

He loved how Gabriel was so open about their relationship, how he would leave chocolates with little notes at his door or his gym locker. He loved how Gabe would randomly ask him to dinner or on dates in the city. 

Gabriel got better and better at signing, his sentences beginning to reflect more of his personality and his speech and Sam found himself imagining what his boyfriend's voice sounded like. 

They could often be found cuddling together in one of their rooms, watching a film (subtitled, of course) or playing games (board games, card games, video games, you name it), whilst they shared kisses and tender touches. 

After that first month, one of Gabriel's ex-girlfriends decided to pay a visit in hopes of winning him back.

Gabriel knew she didn't really want him; she just wanted to hurt Gabriel and make him unhappy by forcing Sam to leave him. If he had realised how possessive and controlling (and crazy) she was when they'd first met, he wouldn't have gone near her with a barge pole, but he hadn't and he had paid the price, nearly losing all his friends and all contact with the outside world when they had courted.

He was thankful to have Sam.

When Gabriel was in the local supermarket, looking at the chocolate bars as Sam searched for something that "wasn't going to give him diabetes", Kali rounded the corner and made a beeline for her ex.

Gabriel knew that click of heels anywhere and he whirled around to face her.

"Kali," he greeted tightly as her lips curled in a sultry smirk. "No shopping cart today? What's wrong, you on one of those 'eat less' programmes or something?"

In reality, Gabriel knew that Kali hadn't come to shop; she must have spotted him entering the building with Sam and had decided to come over to have a second go at ruining his life when Sam had disappeared.

Kali's smile was akin to a tigress eyeing up its prey.

"Hello, Gabe, darling. How have you been? I've not spoken with you in so long."

Gabriel grinned sarcastically.

"I feel as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

Kali's smile turned sharp, calculating and Gabe couldn't help but feel satisfied that he'd irritated her.

"How... pleasant." She paused as if thinking back, but Gabriel knew it was all an act. "I've been thinking... we haven't had dinner in years. We should get together and catch up. There's a lovely new restaurant on the corner of fifth that's just had its grand opening."

Gabriel glanced back at the shelf full of colourful sweet wrappers.

"Actually, Sam and I went to that restaurant the first night of its opening. I recommend the steak." Okay, maybe he was being a little childish, but he wasn't known for making good decisions (as Sam had often told him).

"Oh," frowned Kali, before her expression morphed back into that sickeningly sweet look of understanding. "Is Sam a friend of yours? A waitress, perhaps? You are studying to be a chef aren't you?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "He's a law student. Male. As in Samuel. Very intelligent. Studying to be a lawyer." He grinned wolfishly. "And he's fantastic between the sheets."

Kali pulled a face that suggested she didn't approve. Gabriel's smile grew.

"I see. I always wondered if you were... unnaturally inclined."

Gabriel's grin faltered for a second before the smirk settled back onto his features.

"Bi, actually. Why limit my choices to fifty percent of the population?"

The corners of Kali's mouth twitched in disgust and Gabriel grinned to himself as he inspected the back of a 'Reese's Pieces' packet.

"Hmm." Kali's face was a myriad of displeasure and Gabriel enjoyed every second of it. "This 'Sam' of yours... I suppose he's the tall wall of muscle who accompanied you here?"

Gabriel hummed in agreement, barely holding back a snort. So Kali had been spying on them.

Then Kali said something that made Gabriel's blood boil and he clenched his fists before his brain caught up to his actions.

"I never took you as the type to take advantage of the mentally affected."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel growled warningly and Kali's lips twisted into an ugly smirk.

"Forgive me, but your friend seems a little slow. Did he never learn how to speak?"

Gabriel's teeth ground down on each other. Nobody insulted Sam like that and got away with it.

"Slow? The only person who's slow here, is you. He's deaf, not _'mentally affected'._ "

Kali raised an eyebrow. "Is there a difference?"

Gabriel saw red. How dare this witch think she could speak about Sam as if he was dirt under her feet! Sam was ten times the lover that Kali would ever be. He was kind and caring and smart; how did Kali think she could ever compare to that? To him?

"Is everything alright?" Gabriel jumped at Sam's concerned tone and he turned to see his younger lover glancing between him and Kali with a mixture of curiousness and defence. Gabe bit back a chuckle at Sam's desire to protect him all because he looked distressed.

"Yes, everything's fine." Gabriel growled again at Kali's words. Not only for the way she had answered a question directed at him, but the way she thought it appropriate to speak loudly and slowly as if Sam was a particularly dense child.

Sam cocked his head. "Why are you shouting?"

That made Kali blink and her eyes darted between Sam and Gabriel as if wondering if she had made a mistake.

"I thought...?" She trailed off as her gaze focused on Sam and the younger Winchester raised an eyebrow.

"You thought what?" He glanced to Gabriel in apparent confusion. "Is she okay?" When Gabriel shrugged, Sam turned back to Kali, who was opening and closing her mouth in a good imitation of a fish. Suddenly, she scowled.

"You're supposed to be deaf."

"Am I?" Sam asked, neither confirming nor protesting her statement and Gabriel smirked.

"You-" Kali abruptly cut herself off, unwilling to make any more wrong assumptions. Gabriel couldn't believe she hadn't realised she was in the perfect position for Sam to watch her lips.

Suddenly, she whirled on Gabriel.

"You lied. You want to make me look foolish, you little beast."

"Trust me, you don't need any help with that," said Sam quietly, voice tinged with warning and Gabriel realised that Sam not only knew who this woman was, but also resented her because of how she had hurt Gabriel those years ago.

"Gabriel didn't lie. I am deaf just as you are a two-faced, conniving, over-bearing waste of space." Sam took a step towards the indignant Kali, forcing her to back up slightly as he towered over her. "I suggest respecting your partner and their needs if you want a successful relationship. You don't own anyone, Kali."

Kali scowled. "You're lecturing me? You don't know anything. You're nothing but a broken freak."

Gabriel growled, eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! He's been nothing but good to me. He takes me out on dates whilst you kept me locked up in the house. He accompanies me to parties whilst you turned me against my friends. He kisses me and looks at me as if I'm the most important thing in his world, whilst you demeaned me, made me feel as though I was worthless, as if I was lucky to have someone as crazy as you in my life!"

Kali's jaw dropped and she snarled at the blond.

"Crazy? You're crazy for even attempting a relationship with this disabled child." She narrowed a glare at Sam before flicking her hair nonchalantly. "But if you want to burden yourself with his problems, then that's none of my business. When he becomes difficult though, don't say I didn't warn you."

Gabriel seethed.

"You're the one with psychological issues! You're freaking insane! No person in their right mind would condescend and manipulate people the way you do. I'd recommend a psychologist, but I think you're past saving."

Kali snorted, dismissing Gabriel's outburst entirely.

"My deepest condolences for how difficult your life is about to become."

Gabriel looked ready to take a swing at her as she turned on her heel, but Sam quickly gripped his wrist.

"She's not worth it," whispered Sam as she paced towards the exit, cherry red heels echoing loudly through the store.

Gabriel growled low in his chest at her retreating figure and an affectionate smile crossed Sam's face at his lover's protectiveness.

When Gabe refused to turn away, Sam pressed soft lips to his cheek and Gabe finally faced him. 

"She doesn't know anything. Don't let her bother you."

Gabriel frowned. "I don't like her talking about you like that." When he saw Sam staring intently at his lips, he quickly signed the same words. Sometimes he forgot that Sam couldn't actually hear him; he was so good at lip reading and gaging people's body language that even Gabriel had the occasional lapse.

Sam chuckled and leaned in to capture his lover's lips.

"I actually feel sorry for her. She's not got anyone to come home to after a hard day and she doesn't have anyone to confide in when things go wrong. She doesn't have anyone to make her laugh and she certainly doesn't have anyone to make her feel wanted and loved."

Gabriel's expression turned tender. _'You certainly know how to boost my ego.'_

Sam grinned and stole another kiss.

"Love you," Sam mouthed against Gabriel's lips and the shorter man nipped playfully at his bottom lip.

_'Lets get the shopping done and then we can get home and I will show you how much I love you.'_

 

* * *

 

"Gabe..." moaned Sam as a pair of hips ground against his own and the shorter man grinned and claimed his lover's lips possessively.

Sam tugged Gabriel's hair and the shorter man moaned quietly. 

"I love you, Sam," he breathed against his boyfriend's lips and Sam's other arm curled around him a little tighter.

"I love you, too."

After a few more heated kisses, Gabe rolled off the younger man with a pleased smile as Sam wrapped his arm around his stomach.

 _'Want to show you off. Tell everyone you are mine,'_ signed Gabriel.

Sam grinned into his neck. _'I should be saying that about you.'_

_'I am the lucky one.'_

There was a pause before Sam propped himself up on one elbow to gaze at his lover.

_'Law students are having a small party next week. Will you come?'_

Gabriel smirked. _'I am not your prized poodle to show to your friends.'_

Sam punched his arm playfully. _'You want to do the same to me!'_

The older man prevented any more protest by crushing their lips together.

_'Of course I will come.'_

Sam grinned and Gabriel thought that it was the most beautiful sight in the world and how lucky was he to be able to see it regularly?

The younger Winchester pecked him on the lips in gratitude and turned over to switch off the bedside lamp. Then he rolled back over and tugged Gabriel closer, until the older man's head was pressed into his chest and Sam could nuzzle his hair.

"Goodnight, Sam," mouthed Gabe against the bare skin of Sam's chest and Sam smiled contentedly, familiar with the feeling of those words being murmured on his body.

"Goodnight," whispered Sam and Gabriel snuggled into him, happy, warm and loved.

 

* * *

 

When the date of the dance finally rolled around, Gabriel had planned a whole day of romance for his unsuspecting boyfriend.

It started with a bunch of colourful, sweet-smelling flowers being laid outside Sam's dorm room with a cheesy verse attached to them.

 

_**Roses are red,**_  
_**Violets are blue,**_  
_**Candy is sweet,**_  
_**But not as sweet as you.** _

_**From your secret admirer ;) xxx** _

 

Sam's face lit up and he rolled his eyes at the familiar scrawl. He wasn't afraid to admit that he loved Gabriel's corny romantic side. It was the perfect combination of tenderness and humorous and Sam loved every second of it.

When he stepped into the lecture hall, he spotted Gabriel near the front and immediately made his way over, sitting beside him as had become the norm.

"Thankyou," whispered Sam and he leaned over to kiss his lover's cheek.

Gabriel blinked at him innocently. "For what?"

Sam shook his head in amusement and kissed him again before setting his laptop up.

When it eventually switched on, Sam chuckled at the change of his background; a picture of a fluffy cat in front of a test tube rack under the words _'Are you made of Copper Tellurium? Because you are CuTe'._

Sam glanced over at his boyfriend, who coincidentally, seemed to find the ceiling very interesting at that moment.

Sam chuckled and turned back to the laptop. He pulled up the Word document he'd used during the last lecture, only to find an extra line added at the bottom of his notes, written in a fancy calligraphy font and all in red to make it stand out. 

 

**If I rewrote the alphabet I'd put U and I together**

 

Sam stifled a laugh and glanced at his boyfriend, who had a quirk to the corner of his lips.

The younger man settled into the lesson with a smile on his face and his hand found its way into Gabriel's. Throughout the lecture, Sam was too excited for the upcoming evening to concentrate on the lesson content and he succeeded in getting both Gabriel and himself into trouble by distracting his boyfriend with teasing strokes to his palm, wrist, fingers and eventually, inner thigh. Only because Gabriel wasn't reacting to the first touches.

Their professor didn't kick up too much of a fuss however and just warned them to pay more attention. Sam had a feeling he knew what they were doing.

When the lecture ended, Gabriel and Sam made their way outside, hands interlocked. When they were out of the hall, Sam tugged his lover closer and crushed their lips together, surprised when Gabriel pulled away with a smirk and a waggling finger.

"Nope. Can't kiss the bride before the wedding." 

Sam rolled his eyes and Gabriel poked him in the chest.

 _'You have class,'_ he signed and Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you planning?"

Gabriel glanced at him innocently.

 _'Nothing of any concern. Now, class.'_ He made a shooing motion with his hands and Sam chuckled as Gabriel moved him on, but not before Sam stole another brief kiss from his boyfriend, who shot him a filthy look before shoving him towards his next class.

 

* * *

 

Sam returned to his dorm at lunch, to swap out some books, but when he unlocked his door, he realised there was something very different about his room.

There were pink and red rose petals littered across the bed and in the centre was a small stuffed moose with a piece of paper trapped beneath its hoof. 

With a wide smile slowly crawling across his face, Sam made his way over to the bed and sat beside the moose, picking up the paper to find a cartoon moose scribbled onto it; the words _**'Let's go on an adventure'**_ scrawled above it's happily smiling head.

There was a red arrow in the top right hand corner and Sam's gaze slid to where the note had originally been resting to find a trail of colourful sweets leading off the edge of the bed, between the rose petals.

Grinning, Sam followed the trail of Smarties, Skittles, Maltesers and Haribo off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, where they led to his bookcase and a second note with another cartoon moose holding a book that said _**'page 97, lines 6-7'.**_

Sam removed the book that the note was attached to (Doctor Zhivago) from the shelf and found the correct page.

**'You and I, it’s as though we have been taught to kiss in heaven and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught.'**

Sam's gaze softened as he felt his heart melt and he was about to close the book when he noticed another sticky note attached to the opposite page.

 _ **'Submarine, Joe Dunthorne - page 125, lines 7-8'**_ it read and Sam quickly found the specified book.

**'I took a photo of us mid-embrace. When I am old and alone, I will remember that I once held something truly beautiful.'**

Sam shook his head as his face threatened to crack in two from his blinding smile. Another note fell out of the book and Sam leaned down to pick it up. _**'Jayne Eyre, Charlotte Brontë - Page 108, lines 2-6'**_ it said and Sam replaced his current book to swap it out with the next one.

His hands shook as he read heartfelt words.

**'I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.'**

He huffed out a watery laugh as he brushed away an overwhelmed tear from his eyelash and he carefully handled the note so as not to get it wet.

There was another moose, this one beside a box of tissues and Sam snorted at how good Gabriel had become at predicting his reactions to certain gestures. Beneath the moose was a note that said 'turn 90 degrees right' and Sam did as directed, to find Gabriel had somehow removed the cheap, plastic-y seal of his old, simple clock and in a golden glitter pen had written, in perfect calligraphy, the words: _'I'll always have time for you'_ onto the face, before replacing the seal once more.

Sam couldn't help but be drawn to it, touching it gently in awe at the time and effort Gabriel had given in making him feel so loved and it was then that he noticed the excerpts of sheet music, which had been cut and pinned to his personal notice board.

 

_'I hope you don't mind,_  
_I hope you don't mind,_  
_that I put into words,_  
_how wonderful life is,_  
_now you're in the world.'_

_'You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be.'_

_'I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_  
_To make you feel my love.'_

Sam swiped at his eyes again. He couldn't believe Gabriel had gone to all this trouble for him. There was no way he deserved this kind of effort. He was just a simple kid from Kansas; a deaf boy with daddy issues and no money. What had he ever done to deserve someone as amazing and thoughtful and kind as Gabriel? Nobody had ever shown him so much love and affection; heck, people rarely talked to him, yet Gabriel had taken it upon himself to treat Sam as though he were royalty; something to be cherished and adored and he made sure everyone knew that's what he thought of Sam.

How could Sam even consider trying to do half of what Gabriel did for him? To make Gabriel feel half of what he made Sam feel on a daily basis?

He would never be good enough for his lover, yet Gabriel seemed to want to stick with him anyway.

His gaze caught another note, on his desk and when he picked it up, there was another moose next to what seemed to be a wooden box. On the box was written the words _**'wardrobe, top shelf'.**_

Sam vaguely mused how Gabriel would have had to stand on a stool or chair to reach the top shelf of his wardrobe, but he leaned on his tip toes and blindly grabbed at it until his fingers brushed something hard and small. He slid it out and noticed it was a simple wooden box with no indication as to what it was supposed to be for.

He opened it carefully and in the lid was another note with another smiling moose. Next to the moose was a small paragraph of writing and Sam beamed as he read it.

_**Last one, I promise!** _

_**I know you're probably reading this through a veil of tears but I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. You're the most beautiful, kind-hearted, awe-inspiring person I know and you don't get told that often enough.** _

_**I love kissing you and touching you and holding you and I just love you, and I would tell you every minute of the day if I could, but considering I can't, you'll have to make do with this box of my kisses for now.** _

_**Until tonight, Samoose  
xoxo** _

Sam glanced inside the box and released a joyous laugh at the multitude of Hershey's Kisses painting the box in warm reds, pinks, silvers and purples.

He unwrapped a red one and popped it into his mouth before glancing at his glittery clock and realising he was very late to his lecture now. 

He couldn't find it in himself to care though as he carefully placed the box on his pillow and swapped his books out of his bag. As he sauntered out of his room, his heart bright and content, he vowed to make sure Gabriel knew how much he appreciated all his work in the evening to come.

 

* * *

 

Sam had no idea where Gabriel acquired the white dove, but as it perched on his windowsill, Sam felt his face light up and his heart perform backflips.

He opened the window carefully and unhooked the note tied to its foot, and it flew away, back to wherever it was supposed to be that time in an evening.

He brushed a stray feather from his jacket; nothing particularly formal, but smart enough for the type of law student party it was going to be.

He unrolled the note and his pulse quickened in excitement.

 

_**Ready, kiddo?**_

 

Sam rushed to the door and flung it open, only to almost run into his beloved boyfriend, who was lounging in the doorway with a lollipop poking out between his smirking lips and his hair slicked back handsomely.

Sam blinked at him before gently plucking the confectionary from his lips and tossing it over his shoulder, uncaring of where it landed.

Gabriel chuckled as Sam cupped his face and smashed their mouths together desperately, passionately and Gabriel tangled his hand into the younger man's hair as he deepened their kiss.

"I don't deserve you," murmured Sam against his lover's lips and Gabriel pulled away slightly as his hands motioned the words he spoke.

"No, you deserve so much more."

Sam crushed their mouths together once more.

When they finally pulled apart, lips red and swollen and breaths slightly uneven, Gabriel gently took Sam's hand in his own and guided them outside, to start the short walk through the campus to the law department's common room, which had been cleared for the evening's party.

The room was well-decorated, intimately lit and the music wasn't too loud to be grating, nor too quiet to go unheard beneath the warm chatter of the room's occupants. 

Sam couldn't hear the music, but the vibrations rumbled through his body, causing him to relax into Gabriel's gentle hold around his waist.

Despite seeing his friends and classmates at the party, he really only had eyes for Gabriel, especially after the wonderful day he'd already had. Who else had a partner who lavished them with as much attention and love as Gabriel had him?

Besides, Gabe didn't really know anyone from the department, so it wouldn't be very fair of Sam to leave him in a place he hardly visited and where he didn't recognise anyone. 

It just meant he had to spend more time kissing and touching his lover.

Gabriel didn't seem to mind.

Neither man could keep their hands off one another all night and Sam had a fantastic time with his boyfriend, dancing (horribly) and chatting (or signing) and laughing and when the last of the students filed out, looking like they were going to have wrathful hangovers the next morning, Sam and Gabriel stepped out of the building, arms curled possessively around one another.

"I had a really great time, today. Thank you, Gabe. You have no idea how much you mean to me; how much today meant to me," Sam whispered as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's hair and Gabriel turned to face him, signing his words silently.

_'You deserve everything. If I could give everything to you, I would.'_

Sam captured his lover's lips tenderly. "I've got a lot to compete with at Prom."

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion when they pulled apart and Sam chuckled.

"I want to do for you at your leaver's Prom what you've done for me today. I want to show you how much I love you; how much I appreciate you and need you."

 _'You can show me all that tonight, if you're not too drunk,'_ gestured Gabriel innocently and Sam smirked as he tugged Gabriel closer and claimed his mouth heatedly.

As the chilly night air nipped at their skin, the stars and moonlight shining brightly around them, Sam nuzzled at Gabriel's jaw before pressing his lips against it tenderly.

"Stay with me tonight. Sleep with me and let me wake up in your arms in the morning. Let's have a lazy day tomorrow and I'll make you breakfast and we can cuddle until the afternoon comes and we're forced to get up. Let me just be with you," murmured Sam softly and Gabriel was quick to tangle one hand in Sam's hair as his other caressed his cheek.

The older man didn't need words or gestures to convey how much he wanted what Sam was offering and Sam's bright smile was blinding as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Gabriel enunciated and Sam leaned their foreheads together.

"Take me home," he whispered. "I want to touch you."

Gabriel stole a kiss and took his hand, both of them looking forward to the night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stored on my iPad for months without being fully completed. I thought I'd finish it and stick it on here for those who like an overly romantic Gabriel and Deaf!Sam. Hope you enjoyed! Improvements welcome
> 
> Songs are:  
> 'Your song - Elton John'  
> 'Iris - Goo goo dolls'  
> 'Make you feel my love - Adele'


End file.
